Say hello to the demigods!
by Waterheart Dragon
Summary: The cliche "mortals meet demigods" story. It is a series of one-shots that usually contain the frequently mentioned characters like Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, etc. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! I'm Dragonheart2003, and this is my first story. I know that these types of "mortals meet demigods stories" are very cliché, but I fell in love with them! So I decided to write this, and without further ado, let's get on with the stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Lindsey Hernandez's POV

I fell in love with my best friend, Percy Jackson. Oh, how I long for him to ask me out already! I am pretty sure he likes me back. He smiles more at me than any of his other friends, and he always invites me over to his house to hang out. I am especially excited for today because he's hosting a pool party at 4pm to celebrate the end of the school year, and asked me to come! I wish time would pass by faster. It's only 2pm. I guess, to pass time, I'll just go take a walk outside with my dog.

~Time Skip &amp; Line Break~

Finally! It's 4pm and ready to go in a black frilly bikini, carrying my stuff in a blue beach bag. I bid my mother goodbye and walked to Percy's house. Once I arrived, I rang the doorbell and a spiky-haired, punk-looking girl answered. She analyzed me and said, "You must be the friend Percy was talking about." "Yes, that's me," I replied. "Come on in then." She held the door open for me and introduced herself as Thalia.

When I got to the poolside, I saw Percy and a bunch of other people I didn't know. I watched them play a game of Marco Polo while I put on some sunscreen. Then Percy noticed me and called out, "Oh, hey Lindsey! Come on in the pool and you can meet some of my camp friends!" Camp friends? He has never mentioned a camp before. So I went in the pool and he pointed toward a girl with bouncy, curly brown hair and shining golden eyes and said, "That's Hazel. See the burly guy over there?" He gestured to a big, muscly boy. "That's her boyfriend, Frank." Next he pointed to a couple talking to each other, a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and multi-colored eyes, and a blonde guy with a little scar on his lip, and told me they were Jason and Piper. Percy showed me everyone and announced, "Everybody, this is my friend from school, Lindsey." _And hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend_, I thought. Everyone muttered some "hellos" and "hi's".

After swimming and socializing with people, I stepped out of the pool and dried myself off. Just then, someone called out, "Swim competition! Whoever can beat Percy will get 50 drachmas!" Drachmas? What are drachmas? But I went out to watch it anyway.

The swimmers were getting ready. Then the boy, Travis I think, then pulled the trigger on his gun and shot a blank. _BANG!_ It went. All of a sudden, all the competitors were tearing through the water so fast it was hard to believe that they actually were. Percy, though, was literally just speeding through the water, way ahead of all the others. How is he doing that? I started to cheer for him. "GO PERCY! YOU CAN MAKE IT! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" I shouted. They continued this for a few more laps when Percy crossed the finish mark and yelled out, "I won! Not surprisingly, though." Then some other blonde girl, Annabeth I recall, just went up to Percy and kissed him! ON THE LIPS! How dare she! Percy is MINE! So I went up to her and screamed at her, "HOW DARE YOU KISS PERCY LIKE THAT! HE'S MINE!" Then I tried to kiss him, but then Annabeth got in the way. "Um, excuse me, but I AM PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND! He is not yours!" she countered. "Oh yeah? I bet you've only known for 1 week, you stupid dumb blonde! I, on the other hand, have known him for A YEAR!" But then she said, in a deadly calm voice, "Percy and I have been dating for a year, and have been best friends since we were 12. " Then Percy spoke up, "Lindsey, we have been through some pretty tough things too. Things you definitely _don't_ want to know about or go through. I love Annabeth with all my heart and I wouldn't leave her under any circumstances, even if I had to go through hell with her. I don't want to be friends with you if you hate her like that. And I certainly don't want to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry, Lindsey. But please, just leave." I stood there, staring at them, shocked. He didn't like me? Then I came to my senses again, grabbed my stuff, and walked home. All with tears streaming down my face.

**Tell me how I did in the reviews! Please don't flame, just constructive criticism please. 5 reviews to continue. Thank you!**

** -Dragonheart2003**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hello everyone! Second installment of **_**Say hello to the demigods! **_**I have tried to make it a little longer this time and am doing Jiper this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Sean McCarthy's POV

I remember that one day that some people in my high school actually showed some compassion for me once. They seemed like a nice guys, with a genuine smiles and everything. That moment went along something like this:

_Flashback:_

_CRASH! I was being thrown into to the school's music instruments. And they were the big, hard, metal ones to. I immediately started feeling pain flaring, coursing throughout my tiny self. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson for not doing my homework, wimpy loser," laughed Justin Scargon, the school bully and bad boy. I felt myself being repeatedly kicked and punched everywhere over my lithe form. Burning pain shot out and flared like a raging fire in every little inch of my body. Then I heard a voice. It was a… soothing voice… feminine…it was saying for somebody to stop. "Stop tormenting the poor boy Justin! He's done nothing wrong! Quit it and pick on someone your own size!" said the voice. Justin smirked and stopped hurting me for a brief second. "Well, well, well… if it ain't the beautiful Miss Piper McLean…" Piper McLean? She was one of the popular people though. Why would she help me? "Oh, she's got her perfect little boyfriend with her too…" Her boyfriend…that's right… she has a boyfriend… it's… Jason Grace! Yeah! Jason Grace! "Help please," I weakly managed to croak out. Piper rushed over to me and helped me up. Blood was trickling out of my mouth, nasty bruises were forming everywhere, and I had two black eyes. "Are you okay? Well, actually, you are obviously NOT okay. Jason, help me bring the boy to the nurse. You can chew Justin out later." Piper's words sounded like music to my ears. Jason grunted, and whispered menacingly to Justin in his ear, "I'll get you later. You had no right to do that to him." They helped me walk to the nurse's office. _

_When we finished the journey to the nurse's office (why did it have to be so far away?), the nurse looked shocked. "Oh no, you poor dear... come, come, I'll take him from here." Piper and Jason nodded. At that point, I made my way to the cot and passed out._

_Flashback over~_

Piper and Jason had befriended me and they were (somehow) always there to save me whenever I was about to get beaten up. They even taught me how to defend myself in case they weren't there. They encouraged me to stand up and fight for myself, not just be the quiet kid in the back row that never speaks.

Now I am known for being the kid that does the right thing, not the one who gets beaten up everyday. I have to thank Piper and Jason for that.

"Hey, man, what's up?" said Jason behind me.

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied.

"Well, don't think too long. We've got class in about 5 minutes,"

I glanced at my watch. "Oh no!"

"Better get your books. I'll help you carry some. All those big, fat textbooks must be pretty darn heavy for you."

"Yeah, no kidding."

We rushed to get the books, and bumped into Piper on the way.

"Whatcha guys doin?"

"Rushing to get to class on time," Jason said.

"He's helping me carry my books," I added.

"Okay… how about I help carry the books, and Jason gets to class on time? The teacher said that if he was late one more time, he would get detention." Piper suggested.

"He did? Well, then I better run. Here Piper."

He gave the Piper the textbooks he held, then gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Awww, I thought. That was pretty cute.

He ran down the halls to his classroom. Piper and I then ran to class. She gave me the rest of my books, I took them, and I stepped into class on time. As I slid into my seat, I watched her quickly make her way to her own classroom.

"Okay class, get out your textbook. We have a lot of work to do today," said the teacher.

I mentally sighed. Taking the heavy book out, I prepared myself for another boring lesson in Math.

~Time Skip and Line Break~

Once school was over, I walked out with Piper and Jason. We were chatting about random things (like how boring school was). At one point, I was wondering how they have such a strong bond as a couple. So I asked them: "How do you guys manage to love each other so much? I mean, all the girls ask Jason out, and all the guys ask Piper out, so how do guys not get jealous and stuff?"

"Well, we have been through _a whole lot_ as a couple. So much. Things that would probably scar one for life. You don't really want to live our lives. But all the… trauma… we went through only strengthened our bond since so many things have tested our love for each other. And this high school? Pshh… this is nothing compared to what we went through. All we have to do is just ignore all those people who try to break us up. It's that simple." They replied.

Wow, I thought. Someday I wish I could have a love like theirs.

But right now I need to go to the bathroom. Like, really bad. So I excused myself from our conversation, and then I _sprinted_ into the school doors before they could close.

A janitor blocked my way.

"Excuse me sir, but I really need to use the bathroom."

He grunted and let me in.

Then I ran to the boys' bathroom and had one of the best pees in my lifetime of 15 years.

"Ahhhh…."

**AN: Sean's gotta pee. XD**

**5 reviews for the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! This is the third chappie. In this one, it has some abuse scenes, but nothing too bad. I guess it's sorta like a Smelly Gabe to Percy Jackson scene. If chapter offends anyone in any way, please tell me so I don't make that mistake again. Thanks!**

Kaelyn Ross's POV

"You stupid girl! It's no wonder why nobody would adopt you! You can't do anything to save your life! Your lucky that I took you in!"

I mentally sighed. My foster mother was having another fit. I bet that she'll start hitting me soon enough.

"I ask you to go to the store to get some food. I said for to be back here by 5. And then, for some reason, you're here at 5:30. 30 minutes later than what you _should_ be here by. 30 MINUTES! I have places to go to, you know. I don't want you to be holding up my hours."

Yeah right. All you do is go gamble your money away at the local casino. What else do you do around here? Oh, yeah, you go smoke and drink your life away while you're at the casino. And your only job is to work at the gas station.

I can see my foster mother, Marie, start to get red everywhere. Her scowl turned into an angry glare and her fists started to shake.

Then she started to hit me.

I felt the first punch. One. A kick. Two. A slap. Three. A series of punches. That's gonna leave really big bruises. Five, six, seven, eight…

I black out.

There was a bright light.

It was blinding me.

"She looks super beat up…"

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Should we get her to the hospital?"

Two voices. Male and female. Quietly murmuring questions to each other. Asking if I was okay. And to say the truth, I was not okay.

Where did Marie go? Did she finally give up trying to keep me? Did she drag me onto the streets? Did she kill me? Am I in heaven?

Slowly, I try to open my eyes.

The bright light is gone. In place of it were two people, standing over me. A boy knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I weakly replied.

There was a pretty girl still standing. Then she knelt down next to the boy.

"I'm Calypso," she softly said.

"I'm Leo," said the boy. "Can you stand up?"

I gave them a faint nod, and tried to pick myself up from the ground. Grunting, I slowly made my up, and then pushed myself off.

Immediately, Calypso grabbed a chair nearby and helped me sit in it.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked.

So I recounted my story from when I came back to Marie's house and she started yelling at me.

"The last thing I remember was waking up to a bright light, and then you guys helping me."

"She sounds like one of my old foster mothers." Leo commented.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Calypso told me how they were walking by, and then noticed me beat up and bruised in an alley. They immediately rushed over to help, and helped me wake up from that… blackout.

Leo and Calypso invited me over to their place to stay and rest for a while.

Of course, I said yes.

I mean, they were really helpful. Where else could I go, anyway?

We got a taxi to drive us there.

"Okay, here we are." Leo chirped. "This is me and Calypso's auto garage shop, café, and home."

Looking around, I could see that it was very homely and comfortable. A kettle was heating up, and that aura of coziness was all around. There was a door that had a sign saying "This way to the auto garage!" and a door next to it saying "This way to the café!"

"Would you like some stew, uhhh…"

"Kaelyn."

"Kaelyn! Would you like some stew?"

"Sure."

Calypso ladled a piping hot serving of just-out-of-the-pot stew, filled with vegetables and meat all in a thick soup.

The aroma of it all was so yummy and delicious, I could practically just taste that stew from across the room.

"You can sit down at the counter, Kaelyn. Here's the stew. If you want some more, just ask." Calypso slowly set down the bowl of stew, filled to the brim. Mmmmmm.

I tasted it. I don't think words can describe how delectable it tasted. I'll just tell you it was the best thing I have ever tasted in my whole entire life. If you have the chance, you need to go to Leo and Calypso's Auto Garage and Mechanical Monsters shop. Go to the café, and you'll find the best food around.

"If you're done, then you should probably go rest. You seem very tired, Kaelyn, and I'm worried that you'll get sick because of that horrible abuse you received from your foster mother." Calypso stated. "My boyfriend, Leo, is working in the garage, if you need him. I'll stay in the kitchen for now, but I'll need to go to the café if any customers arrive. So just rest, okay?" I nodded.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come and help."

Calypso smiled. "Our pleasure."

Settling down on their couch, I quickly fell asleep.

"Thanks Leo."

"Of course, Sunshine."

Huh?

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

Oh, yeah. I was at Leo and Calypso's place.

"Oh! You're awake!" Calypso came over.

"Are you feeling okay? You have a slight fever."

"Umm… I do feel sort of fatigued…"

"That's expected, with all the trauma you went through, but nothing else?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to eat?"

"Umm…can I just have something to drink?"

Calypso went to get some water. Meanwhile, I thought where I would go after I was well again. Would I have to stay here until I find another place? I don't want to burden Calypso and Leo, though. They look young, maybe only, like, 19 or 20 year olds. They have their own life, too.

"You can stay with us as long as you want to, you know." It was Leo.

Huh?

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yep, and you just said that out loud, too."

"Oh."

"But you can stay here as long as you need to. In fact, if you want to, you can stay here longer. My home is always welcome to people who need help."

Okay, this situation isn't so bad then. I could stay with them.

"Thanks Leo. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him gratefully.

And later, when Calypso came back from the café, we all sat around their table and talked to each other. Almost as if they were a real family.

I was really happy after then.

When I went to sleep, I thought about what I could do the next day.

I'd definitely help them out. Somehow.

**AN: I hope that wasn't too bad. CALEO CALEO CALEO CALEO CALEO FOREVAR!1!**

**Oh, just to give readers a heads up, I will go on a vacation for a few weeks, so I probably won't be able to update.**

**In that case, can I pwweeeaaassseee have 10 reviews? You guys have more time to write them. ;)**

**Thanks!**

**Hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm back! In case you didn't read my profile, I have made an announcement for this story. I will now be taking requests for chapters! I would strongly prefer it if you asked me to do canon ships though. (and yes, I totally consider Solangelo canon!) Thanks everybody! Also, this chapter was just sort of a sequel to the previous one. It's really short and stuff, but it was sort of meant to be a filler type of thing. I still hope you enjoy this though!**

I sighed.

Today was such a long day.

But, high school was always tiring.

For me, at least.

In all honesty, I didn't know what I did wrong today.

"Hey! Loser, get over here! I need to punch someone right now!"

"Why are _you _here? I thought this school was for smart people only."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Get away from me and my awesomeness, stupid."

"Shove off, everyone knows you don't belong here."

"Go die, will you?"

Left and right, everywhere I went, everyone was always insulting me, pushing me, snickering at me…

To me, it was like hell.

I already got this type of stuff at my house. My _old _house, anyway. Now, I had a new family that loved me.

But I could really go without all the bullying.

Really, I could. It brought back to many bad memories. Of that old abusive hag, the father that walked out on us, all the times that I had passed out, numb, on the sidewalk…

I walked to my home. Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters.

Leo and Calypso Valdez were like my older siblings. They took care of me, fed me, but in a way that only brothers and sisters do it, unlike parents.

They were so kind, just taking me in like that. They helped me escape my abusive mom and bad life by accepting me as one of their own.

I really liked their friends, too. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. There were other ones, but those are the ones that came over the most, and those are the ones I also think of as family. They were like the cousins.

Oh, I knew about the whole demigod business thing. In fact, I could sometimes see through the Mist myself. But only sometimes. Like, the time I saw Mrs. O'Leary, or when the satyr Grover once came over.

But they had all been there, ready to listen to my tales of bullying, and ready to comfort me at first notice. Especially Percy and Leo, they must've been bullied when they were younger.

I really loved them.

They were my family.

**AN: Um, yeah, sorry, but this was probably not my best. Ha, ha. *****Sweatdrop***** But yeah. I won't ask you guys to review for more chapters, but review your request, or PM me. And just do plain old reviewing if you want to. They are not necessary for more chapters. Thanks, guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so I took Princess Andromeda II's request for a Frazel scene. This chapter sort of shows more of a bitter outsider's thoughts and observations on them and their relationship, so not much not action in this one. Regardless, enjoy!**

There was once a time when I was young, naive, and stupid.

Especially stupid.

There was once a time when I thought my first kiss would belong to the man I would marry.

How silly of me.

There was once a time when my heart was ripped out of my chest, stretched until it broke, thrown onto the ground, stomped on, and shattered to a million pieces.

But now I know better.

I now know that there cannot be any pure love in this world.

The only "love" out there is not real, true love.

Take it from me.

Because I fell into that trap, my life was ruined. I became an alcoholic, druggie, and chain-smoker in a matter of days.

And now here I am, homeless, struggling to survive, and sitting in a McDonald's eating a double cheeseburger.

A couple walks in.

Noticing them, I pitied the young girl. She looked so much like me back then- youthful, innocent, and totally unsuspecting.

She and her… male companion… ordered something to eat, and then sat down at a table.

Now, I wonder why the boy would want to treat the girl as to something so crappy as _fast food?_

He must not love her.

Hmph. Just as I thought.

Their order came.

I could see that they had paid for 20 Chicken McNuggets, large fries, and a large soda.

"... So, Frank, this is what you call "fast food"?"

"Yeah, the ones in this box are the chicken nuggets Leo was talking about, the yellow stick-looking things are called "french fries", and in the cup, there's a drink called "Coca-Cola."

The girl gingerly plucked a chicken nugget, and carefully inspected it.

"... it looks oily and strange…"

"Well, this isn't considered healthy food in the modern world, Hazel. I just took you here to try them."

"Hazel" shrugged, then popped the nugget into her mouth and slowly chewed on it, savoring the taste.

"... well, I guess it tastes okay, but… definitely not something I'm used to. I'd have it again though, I suppose."

The boy smiled.

Well, gee, that's weird.

His smile actually seemed sort of… _genuine. _Never thought I would say this, but his smile and eyes actually showed… some love. Like, the real love that's not really real, in my opinion.

And- get this- he actually held her hand! Didn't kiss her or anything, just simply grinned and held her hand.

It was sorta cute.

Just watching the way they interacted with each other, it seemed almost as if they were an old married couple just happy to spend time together and see the other's face. Just happy to still be alive and together.

Maybe, just maybe, they had what I had been searching for when I was young.

True love. Real, true, pure love.

But I wonder why the girl didn't know what fast food is. She acts like she's from 90 years ago or something. How strange.

But then again, they were a strange, rare type of couple.

I mean, who takes their girlfriend to McDonald's for a date?

**AN: I feel like the quality of my writing is declining. Also, my chapters are **_**wayyyy**_** to short for my liking.**

**Gah! Still hope you liked though. Also, review to request, or review to review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so this time, I took Crazy Fangirl No. 1's request. Sorry if you guys hate this. I tried. **

"Jason, eat your lunch."

"Just wait Thalia, I'm trying to do homework."

"Homework can wait. Eat the food this instant, or gods help me shove it into your mouth."

Elizabeta Héderváry opened her notebook and began writing in it. 

_Specimen 1: Thalia Grace_

_Specimen 2: Jason Grace_

_Age of Specimen 1: 15 (eternally, but has been alive longer than Specimen 2 has.)_

_Age of Specimen 2: 16_

_Statement of Problem: Will Specimen 1 succeed into getting Specimen 2 to eat lunch?_

_Hypothesis: If we are trying to find out if Specimen 2 will eat his lunch, then I think Specimen 1 will convince him to do it because Specimen 1 can be downright terrifying. _

_Observations:_

_Specimen 1 threatens Specimen 2 to "eat the food this instant, or gods help me shove it into your mouth." _

"Okay, Thalia, in a few seconds."

"No Jason. _Eat the food this instant."_

_Observations:_

_Specimen 1 is giving Specimen 2 a death glare. As stated before, Specimen 1 can be downright terrifying._

Thalia was looming over Jason, even though when they were both standing up Jason was taller than her. Her very being radiated power. In fact, sparks started flying about her.

Sensing this, Jason quickly closed his math book and hurriedly opened his sandwich box. Stuffing half of the ham and cheese combo into his mouth, he glanced up at his sister. She had started to calm down, going back to her own food.

_Observations:_

_Specimen 1 threatens Specimen 2 further._

_Specimen 2 closes his math book and starts eating._

_Conclusion: Since Specimen 1 is downright terrifying when she wants to be, Specimen 2 has played it safe and has eaten his lunch._

Elizabeta Héderváry closed her notebook.

"Due to my analysis, I have concluded that since Thalia Grace can be downright terrifying when she wants to be, Jason Grace has played it safe and has eaten his lunch."

Jason glared at her.

"Stop that! It's just that I got hungry all of a sudden, that's all."

Thalia smirked.

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that Sparky."

"Hey, only Piper can call me that!"

Thalia looked over to Piper.

"Do you mind if I call him that?"

Piper smiled.

"If I can call you Thals."

"Small price to pay. Sure, Piper."

Jason stared at Thalia in disbelief.

"Oh my gods. Stop this. Please."

"Eat your lunch, and I'll consider it."

Jason shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"There, happy?"

"Chew and swallow. Don't talk with food in your mouth," Thalia said in a sing-song voice.

Jason stared at Thalia in disbelief. Again.

Then he buried his head into his hands.

"Just stop, please."

Thalia burst out laughing.

"Not even until my last dying breath, Sparky. Now drink your water."

**AN: Someone tell me how to write good sibling fluff. This was horrible in my opinion. It's not even the usual length of my chapters. *Silently cries* Someone tell me how to write good sibling fluff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating much this week- I got sick from allergies. Also, I usually do a lot of my writing at my school through Google Docs, and since we're on break… yeah. So here it is: Nico and Hazel sibling fluff. This chapter has a sensitive topic in here: the matter of LGBT. Just know guys, that I have nothing against gays and lesbians; in fact, I love Solangelo (it's totally canon! :D), and I watch Hetalia (that whole show is like one big yaoi fest). Also, I fail at sibling fluff.**

The minute I saw him, I wanted to be his girlfriend. So badly.

But I'm smarter than to just approach him, asking for a date. I became his friend first, best friend at that, since he was new to our school, and knew 1 person: his half-sister, Hazel Levesque.

I was so sure he liked me back.

But he never asked me out.

Or kissed me, or anything.

The most he ever did was hug and smile at me.

It wasn't even a very tight hug.

It was a hug that said, "You're my friend."

But being friends wasn't enough for me.

I wanted to be _his, and his only. _

I didn't want to be anybody else's.

So I ended up making a fool out of myself.

I asked him out for the movies at lunchtime.

"Um… hey Nico… would you… um… liketogotothemoviessometimewithme?"

The last part was so rushed and so hard to say. I was nervous, and awaited his response.

He stared at me, shocked. Eyes wide open, mouth slightly parted, he was clearly taken aback.

"Mary, I...you didn't know?"

I stared back at him, confused. "Know what?"

"I'm so sorry, Mary, but… I'm gay."

It was my turn to be shocked.

"I'm very flattered and all, but… look, can we just keep being friends?"

I couldn't believe it.

He was, of all things… _gay?!_

But gays are such abominations! They are freaks of nature! They're minds are _totally messed up!_ Nobody likes them!

How could my true love be _gay?!_

I looked at him in disgust.

"You're… _gay?!"_

I nearly shouted in front of the whole school.

Hazel Levesque looked at me.

"Mary...do you have a problem with that?"

I almost nodded my head off.

"How could you be _gay, Nico? _They are _freaks of nature! Abominations! Failures! _You…! I thought you like me back!"

Everyone gasped at that.

And all of the whispers started.

"Why is she so against them?"

"I can't believe she would hurt him like that…"

"Aren't they supposed to be best friends?"

"That's so mean… what a homophobe..."

Hazel eyed me coolly.

"If you have a problem with his sexuality, then you can stop being our friend _right now. _We don't need backstabbing friends like _you _to make fun of Nico, or anybody else. I hope you learn someday that there is _absolutely nothing wrong _with gays, or anybody else for that matter."

Nico had tears in his eyes.

"How could you, Mary… just... why…?" he said.

I felt a little guilt, but then remembered that _he _is not a normal human being. _He _was an abomination, a failure, and a freak of nature.

"Gays are horrible! They should all die! You're such a… such a…_ you are such a faggot, Nico di Angelo. I can't believe I was ever your friend."_

And with that, Nico took off, running outside, crying.

Hazel gave me a death glare and said, "_You _are a horrible person. May the gods pity you when you die so that you don't get stuck in _Tartarus." _

Then, she trailed after Nico, leaving me standing there, with the rest of the school staring at me in disbelief.

They turned back to themselves and more whispers arose.

"Wow...just...wow…."

"What a homophobe…"

"How pathetic…"

"Couldn't she have been more understanding? I mean…"

I decided to go to the library to cool my head down.

On the way there, I eavesdropped on what Hazel was saying to Nico.

"-Nico, she is so ignorant. You know that there is nothing wrong with being gay. Homophobes like her don't know that though, so they make fun of people's sexualities."

"I know Hazel… it's just that… her words really hurt me… and I thought she was my friend… I thought she knew… I thought she would understand…"

"I thought the same thing, Nico. But it's okay. We all make mistakes, and befriending her was one of them."

"...yeah."

I heard him give a small, bitter laugh.

"If only the world was more accepting."

"Nico, you know that most people aren't homophobes."

"Still."

"I know. Good thing we're living our lives in the 21st century though, huh?"

"Yeah."

I heard them get up.

"It's funny how you were just comforting me, just like how I comforted _you _back then. I should be stronger since I'm the older sibling."

"Everyone has weaknesses, Nico. It's okay to share them with people you trust."

Nico gave yet another bitter laugh.

"And look how well that turned out though, huh? I trusted Mary. She was our friend. And she _betrayed me." _

"We all make mistakes, remember? And, like I said earlier, befriending Mary was one of them."

They walked away.

And I was shocked (again).

Was I really wrong? All my life, I had been raised to believe to think that LGBT people were horrible, no good, _sick abominations that were the devil's work. _But I had befriended Nico di Angelo, and had even fallen in love with him, all without knowing that he was homosexual.

Were they really all that bad?

The conversation plagued my mind for days on end until I decided to apologize to Nico and his sister.

Maybe we could still be friends in the end.

_Just maybe, I hoped, that we could patch things up and still be friends._

…

"...hey, Nico…"

Nico was chatting with his sister at their lockers, getting ready to head to lunch.

His head whipped around and he faced me.

"...um, hi, Mary…"

His sister, albeit younger, acted like the overprotective older sister with me.

"What do you want, you traitor?" she asked, with a cold, harsh, icy tone in her voice.

I gulped, then said, "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I wasn't thinking about how hurtful that would be to you, Nico, and only acted out of shock and anger. I thought LGBT people were horrible, but now that I got to know you, I learned that they are perfectly okay. I was a fool and I want to take back what I said, so badly. Can we still be friends?"

Hazel's gaze softened at my words.

"Mary… I… we… okay. Let's forgive and forget, yes?"

I grinned.

"Definitely."

**AN: Yep. Totally fail at this stuff. And remember- don't discriminate other people because of who they love. **


End file.
